sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Bonneville United F.C.-FC Chapman rivalry
The rivalry between Bonneville United F.C. and FC Chapman is a notable rivalry in Gregorian football. Although the two clubs have been in the same division as each other (League A) since 1988, the rivalry only began in earnest in the mid-1990s. Many of the clashes between the two teams in the late-1990s, throughout the 2000s and beyond have been due to the teams being fierce rivals for the League A and SGFA Cup titles. Historically, Bonneville United and FC Chapman are the two most successful clubs in Gregorian football. Since the 1992-93 season, in which United won their first League A championship and Chapman won their first SGFA Cup, the two clubs have combined to win 20 League A titles (11 for United, 9 for Chapman), 12 SGFA Cup titles (6 each) and 18 SGFA Shield matches (10 for Chapman, 8 for United). They have met 8 times in the Shield, with Chapman winning 5 times and United winning 3. The most recent edition of the rivalry was played on September 20, 2019, as part of the 2019-20 League A season; Chapman won the match 2-1 at emcom Stadium. It was the first time the teams had met in a League A opening week match. History of the rivalry Origins While neither Bonneville United nor FC Chapman were founding members of the SGFA, both clubs trace their roots to the early years of professional football in St. Gregory. FC Chapman joined the SGFA in 1981, in time for the third season of the SGFA Championship (now known as League A), while Bonneville United, formed in 1988, arose from the demise of North Bonneville F.C. and West Bonneville F.C., who merged due to financial hardship. United and Chapman met only once in a non-league fixture from 1988 to 1992: the SGFA Cup semi-finals in 1990-91, which United won 3-0. The 1992-93 season would see both clubs win silverware for the first time. Bonneville United won the League A title, while FC Chapman were victorious in the 1993 SGFA Cup Final over United's local rivals, New Castle (who had defeated United in the semi-final). This meant United and Chapman would face off in the 1993 SGFA Shield, the first meeting between the teams with a trophy at stake. The match finished 2-2 and United were victorious 4-3 in a penalty shoot-out. The evenness of the match and the upward direction of both clubs suggested a long rivalry was brewing. The 2000s In 2001-02, a week before a match in Bonneville between the two teams that would likely decide the League A championship, Chapman striker Jarrod Shannon became ill and it was reported that he would miss the match. United claimed this to be gamesmanship on the part of their opponents, but Shannon did not play; he would collapse on the pitch just two weeks later, leading to a four-year battle with chronic fatigue syndrome. United won the match 3-1 and completed an undefeated season en route to the League A title, becoming the first Gregorian club to do so. Recent years In the summer of 2012, long-time United striker Kane O'Bray left the club when his contract was not renewed and was signed by Chapman. Players and fans both saw the move as controversial and the resulting animosity led to the Battle of Bonneville, an informal name given to the first match between the two clubs following the transfer. The 2015-16 season marked the first time the teams played each other four times in a single season: twice in league play (Chapman won both), once in the 2015 SGFA Shield (Chapman won) and once in the fourth round of the 2015-16 SGFA Cup (United won on penalties). Fan perception According to an online fan survey taken in October 2015, the Bonneville United fans who responded to the survey said that they considered their rivalry with Chapman as the second largest, after the Bonneville derby rivalry with New Castle. FC Chapman fans, meanwhile, consider Bonneville United their biggest rival ahead of their Grand-Pic derby rivals, Starrs County. Notable matches * September 20, 1997: After winning the league and cup double in 1996-97, United have their streak of trophies broken as Chapman defeat them 2-1 in the 1997 SGFA Shield, rallying from 1-0 down in the second half. The winning goal is scored by 20-year-old Jarrod Shannon. * April 17, 1999: With Chapman cruising towards the 1998-99 League A title, the sides are drawn against each other in the semi-finals of the SGFA Cup at neutral Harrier Stadium in Stanhope. Chapman win 2-1 on a golden goal by Andreas Brinker just minutes after United have a goal disallowed for a foul on the goalkeeper. Chapman would go on to face United's local rivals New Castle in the the final, prompting Tim Callaghan's now-famous quote: "If both teams could lose, that'd be grand." * February 16, 2002: Chapman travel to Ford Stadium trying to inflict United's first defeat of the 2001-02 season, but must do it without Shannon who misses the trip with a much-publicized illness. Missing their talisman, Chapman are lackluster and United cruise to a 3-1 win, which propels them to a 25-5-0 season, the first unbeaten season in League A history. * September 30, 2006: The teams meet in the 2006 SGFA Shield to kick off the 2006-07 season. United rally from a goal down early to take the lead in the second half, but Shannon's second goal of the match with two minutes remaining forces extra time. There, Joel Price scores eight minutes from time as Chapman win 3-2, denying United a third straight Shield. * December 15, 2012: The Battle of Bonneville; Chapman visit Ford Stadium touting new signing Kane O'Bray, a veteran of 12 seasons at United. O'Bray is booed loudly by home fans and tension boils over on the pitch, resulting in an on-field melee. Six players are booked, including two sent off. The match finishes 0-0. * October 3, 2015: The 2015 SGFA Shield is a rematch of the previous year's Shield. After losing 2-0 to United the previous year, this time Chapman are victorious by a score of 4-1 with goals from Christian Gutiérrez, Kaden Little and a brace from O'Bray (his first-ever goals against United in any competition). * February 20, 2016: The teams are drawn together in the Fourth Round of the 2015-16 SGFA Cup. After an early goal by Chapman's Mark Ramakers, visiting United rally back to equalize through Andrés Guzmán and force extra time. The subsequent penalty shoot-out lasts for eight rounds before Marcel Manninger wins it from the spot for United, ending Chapman's quest for a third consecutive Cup title and inflicting the Golden Eagles' first loss of the 2015-16 domestic season. * April 2, 2017: The sides' second and final meeting of the 2016-17 League A season is also the last to feature both Greg Holloway and Kane O'Bray, as both players' League A careers come to a close at the end of the season. Both are substituted simultaneously late in the game and walk off together to a standing ovation from the Bonneville crowd. A few minutes later, Jonathan Neal scores the only goal of the game as United break their two-and-a-half-year winless streak against Chapman with a 1-0 win. * March 10, 2018: Having won the first meeting of 2017-18 1-0 at home, Chapman take a 2-1 lead in the return fixture in Bonneville on a 79th minute goal by substitute Christian Gutiérrez. However, United equalize with just seconds remaining in normal time through a substitute of their own, Andrés Guzmán, before Pierrick Miechamp completes the comeback with a dramatic winner in the fourth minute of time added on. * September 20, 2019: For the first time ever, the sides meet in the first week of a League A season, kicking off 2019-20 in a Friday night tilt. Former Chapman manager Brian Cleland, a key figure in the rivalry, passed away just 9 days before the match, making for an emotional encounter. After the sides trade goals late in the first half, substitute Tidiane N'Guessan wins it for the Golden Eagles with an 81st-minute strike. Results League A SGFA Cup * Bonneville United 3-0 FC Chapman (April 18, 1992) The first non-league meeting between the two sides. * FC Chapman 1-1 Bonneville United (aet; 4-5 pens.) (February 20, 2016) The teams are drawn together in the fourth round of the 2015-16 SGFA Cup. After an early goal by Chapman's Mark Ramakers, visiting United rally back to equalize through Andrés Guzmán and force extra time. The subsequent penalty shoot-out lasts for eight rounds before Marcel Manninger wins it from the spot for United, ending Chapman's quest for a third consecutive Cup title and inflicting the Golden Eagles' first loss of the 2015-16 domestic season. * Bonneville United 1-1 FC Chapman (aet; 5-3 pens.) (April 23, 2017) For the second year in a row, the teams are drawn against each other in the Cup, this time in the semi-finals at neutral Harrier Stadium. Kane O'Bray's goal for Chapman just before half-time cancels out Jonathan Neal's earlier opener and the teams once again go to penalties. All five United shooters score, making Chapman pay for a lead-off miss by Mark Ramakers as United advance to the final. SGFA Shield * Bonneville United 2-2 FC Chapman (aet; 4-3 pens.) (September 18, 1993) The first of 8 Shield meetings between the sides. * Bonneville United 1-2 FC Chapman (September 20, 1997) After winning the league and cup double in 1996-97, United have their streak of trophies broken as Chapman defeat them 2-1 in the 1997 SGFA Shield, rallying from 1-0 down in the second half. The winning goal is scored by 20-year-old Jarrod Shannon. * Bonneville United 1-0 FC Chapman (September 28, 2002) After winning the double with an undefeated domestic season in 2001-02, United complete the trophy sweep thanks to John Jay Karne's 73rd minute winner. * FC Chapman 3-2 Bonneville United (aet) (September 30, 2006) Chapman deny United their bid for a third straight Shield victory thanks to Jarrod Shannon's late equalizer and Joel Price's extra-time winner. * FC Chapman 2-2 Bonneville United (aet; 6-5 pens.) (September 26, 2009) * FC Chapman 0-2 Bonneville United (September 27, 2014) Goals from Pavlo Ponomarenko and debutant Justin Mack give United an upset win over the defending double winners. * FC Chapman 4-1 Bonneville United (October 3, 2015) Kane O'Bray scores a brace – his first-ever goals against his former club – to avenge the previous year's defeat. * FC Chapman 3-1 Bonneville United (September 25, 2016) O'Bray matches his tally from the previous year with another two goals as Chapman win their second consecutive Shield over their rivals. Category:Rivalries Category:Bonneville United F.C. Category:FC Chapman